Circuitous
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: "God's not on anyone's side. God's a force of nature, beyond good and evil. Good and evil, we created those. And we'll break the cycle. Break the cycle of birth, death, rebirth, destruction, escape, death. Well, that's in our hands..." - Gaius Baltar
1. Prologue 1

**Title**: Circuitous  
**Author**: Hélio Rei  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**Summary**: The world of Battlestar Galactica 2003 meets the world of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles.

**Spoilers**: The entire series of both series.

**Author's Notes**: I'm a huge fan of Battlestar Galactica 2003. I've always wanted to write something but somehow, I was afraid. I was afraid I wouldn't do justice to such an amazing TV series and so I never wrote anything related to Battlestar Galactica. Until now, why?

The tagline "This has all happened before and it will happen again" made it possible. The subject is all about the same: Man vs Machine.

It's also the same about the Terminator Universe which I'm a fan of. The Question thrown to us at the very end of BSG, reminded me of Terminator. The open ending of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles left the door open for such opportunity as this one.

It will happen. As I started developing ideas, there were already others doing it. Authors like "KissmeKent" or "Vampiric Ant" on this website made/ are making very good fanfics and in case of "Vampiric Ant", it's been a pleasure to read such a fanfic. But there's a but: Vampire's fanfic makes Starbuck as the lead character of the crossover, it's a Kara story with the Terminator characters and in my fanfic, and I want something different. Don't get me wrong but I have a different idea.

I want a Terminator story with BSG characters/universe as background: it's about the choice of the Terminator's characters like John Connor or his mother Sarah and even James Ellison. Of course there's going to be interaction between characters of both universes but in slightly different way. After all, there's a 150 000 years gap. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Prologue 1:

Los Angeles, California, 2009

As always, Sunday Morning was about God: praying, seeking pardon for the sins committed, making each time, a promise to achieve a greater good.

There was God and Mankind but lately James Ellison was becoming aware something which was defying his convictions: Mankind was taking God's place by creating a being with intelligence, an artificial intelligence.

And he was a part of that creation: but he also knew how wrong that creation could go if it was in the wrong heads. With all his good intentions, James tried to teach God's commandments into the creation however everything fell apart when he discovered, his boss, Catherine Weaver was a terminator, a machine from the future.

His work was shattered once "John Henry", the creation, was gone and His boss along with John Connor disappeared inside a bubble, a time travel bubble.

Sarah Connor, John's mother, left the scene to a destination he didn't know simply because she no longer trusted him.

Savannah Weaver, a six year old child was trusted to him: a terminator was sent to hunt, kill that child and that meant something. It meant she was important to Mankind's future in some way.

It was too much for James Ellison to assimilate: he was just a man, a former FBI Agent who once chased Sarah Connor, thinking she was a danger to the society claiming machines were going to destroy Humanity until one day he discovered she was telling the truth when he saw a machine killing his colleagues, making him the only survivor. He was James Ellison and he had to rethink his priorities, look the answers and that meant seeking a place where he could with God: a church. So there he was, on his knees, praying, contemplating his life in a task of finding answers to all what had happened to his life recently: Alone he was, in complete quietness when he heard a voice talking to him.

"Do you seek redemption, James?" - He opened his eyes and looked onto the direction from where the voice was coming from: A tall, blonde woman, covered with a red dress, one of the most beautiful women he ever encountered was talking to him, with a sly smile. The sexy red dress the woman was wearing could be less than appropriate to some conservative minds, specially in a church.

Ellison noticed she was calling him by his first name: slightly curious, he asked. - "Have we met before?"

She simply ignored his question. - "Have you come to God to ask Its forgiveness?"

James Ellison was more interested in finding out who that woman was. - "And you are?..."

She continued to ignore his question. - "Only through repent, can God help those who want salvation."

Ellison got up, slightly upset. Although the blonde woman seemed to know and had such a confidence talking to him, James didn't know her and the conversation wasn't heading where he wanted to. - "I don't know you and frankly I think we're done here."

He turned around and started walking towards the exit. Seeing James indifference towards her, she continued to insist, chasing James.

"Do you seek God's forgiveness for your failure? The failure to teach the morals to Mankind's children? The children who will destroy Mankind on Judgment Day and assume their heritage?"

He stopped when she asked the question: it was clear she knew something about what he was involved in. He turned around and faced her. Her dazzling smile had vanished and it was clear, she was much more serious.

"Do you have any idea what about are talking about?"

She smirked before she answered his question. - "John Connor, Sarah Connor, Skynet, Terminators...I Know it all James...but I also know God has a plan for everyone and everything. God has a plan for you James and for little Savannah. All this has happened before and it will happen again."

She was becoming too cryptic for him and he didn't like it: confused, he had to ask for answers. - "What are you talking about?"

"Who are you talking to?" - James turned around to see little Savannah looking at him, oddly.

Puzzled, James looked at Savannah. - "I'm talking to this lady over here..." - Just as he looked the other way, the woman was gone: she disappeared in thin air which made him think if he wasn't going crazy.

"I was thinking out loud Savannah…Just that."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note's**: There are some Fanfiction's guidelines which prevent me from publishing here, the full version of Circuitous. In order to respect them, I've censored some parts of the story, altough they are not essential for the fanfic, they will help you understand better. So, in order for any one who wishes to read those uncensored parts, go to my profile and from there, you will see the address to my website where you will find my full uncensored fanfic.

Until now, there was only one part which was censored here on , which was a second prologue.

Thank you,

Now enjoy the chapter!

**The Machines were created by Man**

**They Rebelled**

**Kobol…**

…**The Thirteen Colonies…**

**This has all happened before…**

**And it will happen again.**

Chapter 1:

The future…for everyone, the future is always about hope: expecting for things to get better, a good job, a job with more money, getting married, having kids…fantasying about how perfect, life can become…

…but not for him, not for John Connor: for him, it was quite the opposite. The future had always represented the fear, the dark, and the inevitable path to the end. What to others were about hopes and dreams, to him was about deceptions and nightmares.

Little he knew that somehow he was going to end up in the future: meeting with Catherine Weaver proved to be a disaster. Catherine Weaver was a terminator, His personal bodyguard, the Cameron Terminator had "joined" the machines, "John Henry" had escaped with Cameron's chip.

Then the T-1001 Catherine Weaver offered a chance to find "John Henry" and the Cameron's chip: time travel. Jumping to another time but little he knew what the time was, the future.

To an unknown future where he found his uncle Derek Reese and his father, Kyle Reese and finally a person was like Cameron but at first sight, she appeared to be human. Finally to complete the puzzle, nobody knew him, the enigmatic leader John Connor.

"Derek?"

"Yeah…" - Derek looked at him, not recognizing him much to John's surprise: it seemed he was a complete stranger to Derek and John insisted. - "John…John Connor."

Derek remained clueless and unimpressed about that strange kid. - "I know a lot of people kid. Don't know you."

Derek looked at everyone, asking with a slight mock tone in his voice. - "Do you know the name John Connor?"

Derek smiled when everyone replied negatively. Then he looked again at John. - "You know what? I think you're going to be famous. My brother is back and you're wearing his coat.

He turned around only to see for the very first time his father, Kyle Reese: he heard so much about him that he never thought about the day where he could actually meet him. But there was also someone else who caught John's attention: Cameron or at least someone exactly like her but in a way she couldn't be Cameron. She smiled and caressed the dogs, dogs which were probably trained to smell terminators.

"That's my coat." – Kyle stated, slightly annoyed, looking at John.

"What?" – John returned to reality when his father addressed to him.

Kyle extended his arm. - "The coat…"

"Listen, I don't want any trouble: It was the only thing I got." – Unfortunately his reason wasn't enough to convince Kyle to let it go: John realized it wasn't a good idea to confront anyone in the resistance if he was going to stay there. – "Fine…" – Slowly he began undressing Kyle's coat, revealing his nudity, shocking everyone.

"Keep it! Keep it!" - Kyle insisted realizing John's nudity and slowly John dressed up again leaving Kyle intrigued with John about his condition. –"How the hell you end up like that? And all alone?" – John choose not answer Kyle's answer, remaining in silence.

Seeing John silent, Derek joined his brother to find out more about that mysterious kid. - "What? The cat ate your tongue?"

John knew he had to come with something fast: the future was different from what he had heard. There was no John Connor but there was a resistance movement, bigger or smaller, that he didn't know. Then he remembered someone he met and knew he was going to be part of the resistance: Martin Bedell, a man who was going to help John Connor to build the resistance and John along with his uncle Derek saved him from a terminator sent from the future.

If there was anyone who could recognize him was Martin Bedell.

"Martin Bedell?"

Derek continued his walk without looking at him. – "What about him?"

At least a good sign for him: Martin Bedell was alive. – "Do you know him?"

"Of course I know him." – Derek replied flatly. – "If there are people walking alive here, all of them can thank to Martin Bedell."

The response was obvious to John: somehow Martin survived the Judgment Day and was able to make the Resistance. He needed to talk him. – "I need to talk to Bedell."

Derek glared at him, surprised with John's demand. – "Really? So does everyone else."

John had to insist. - "It's really important."

With a cynical smile, Derek replied. - "Whatever it is, You can tell me."

"Only Bedell…"

"No…"

John didn't belong there: it wasn't his time. He had to look for Cameron and John Henry and get back. Stop Judgment Day. Realizing he had to be more persuasive, John adopted another stratagem, shouting out. - "Do you want a way out of this war or not?"

The question grabbed everyone's attention making Derek snap and grabbed John, putting him against the wall. – "What is it that is so important?"

"Take me to Bedell." – John insisted, resolute.

"DEREK!" – Kyle shouted, fearing the situation was getting out of control.

"Bedell…"- John insisted one more time before Derek let go John.

"Fine!...I'll talk to the Captain."- Quickly Derek resumed his path, ignoring John:

"You're ok?" – The woman resembling asked with concern expressed both on her face and voice.

"I'll live." – For the first time, He was able to see how remarkable the resemblance was between her and Cameron: The skin, the hair, the big brown eyes.

"Something wrong?" – She asked, seeing how fixed his eyes were on to her.

"No, it's just…you remind me of someone." – Before he would compromise even more his improvised persona, John got up quickly and resumed his path just like Derek did. It was standard procedure to have both front and rear covered with John in middle of the "convoy". Always trying to stay low-profile, John would sometimes glare at Kyle, his father and Allison…

Allison was the name of the young woman who was a perfect match of Cameron or perhaps, it was the quite the opposite: it was Cameron which resembled Allison.

He learned her name from the conversation between her and one of the soldiers because of the dogs she was carrying around. Sometimes as he sneaked peeking on her, she would catch him doing it, leaving her more intrigued with him. As for Kyle, a few minutes later, He began walking at his side, much to John's surprise.

"How did you get up being totally naked?"

The urge of calling him dad was big but as always, John Connor would have to lie to live.

"The only thing I can say about that…it's classified." – John declared hoping Kyle wouldn't ask more questions. He avoided looking at his father, keeping his lowered head, always looking to the ground.

"Anyway…about the coat…just don't ruin it…." – Kyle declared before speeding and joined his brother Derek, leaving John with an uncomfortable smile.

After one hour, they arrived at their destination: the convoy stopped at one of the security check points, always ready for rigorous checking but that time, somehow, it was different: the fact Allison was with the dogs was a reassurance no one was metal.

"Lieutenant Reese…" – The soldiers saluted as usual.

Then Derek glared at John before he addressed the soldier. - "I need to see the Captain."- Derek

"The Captain is busy."

"I have someone here who needs to talk to see Martin Bedell and I need to have the Captain's permission to make contact."

"Who is it?"

"It's classified, soldier." – Derek used his rank to avoid unnecessary explanations and the soldier left the scene to talk the Captain. Derek looked again at John. – "I hope what you have is really good. If it isn't, I'm going to throw at the machines. Hey Young! Take the kid and put some clothes on him."

By calling her for her last name, John learned Young was her last name of Allison. The name was strangely familiar but he didn't remember from where or when.

"Come with me." – She spoke, waving to follow her. Following her through the tunnels, he could confirm what he had seen before. The wreckage, both physically and psychologically in the people's faces, as if hope had abandoned them. Seeing it, shocked him deeply.

"Here we are." – Allison pointed out the room and entered, opening a locker. - "Here, here some clothes for you."

"Thanks." – going to the other side of the room where he hid himself from Allison, he began to dress.

"I must be really a look a like of the woman you know." – Allison's affirmation caught John off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"From the way you're looking at me earlier when we're heading here."

John tried to change subject. - "How did you get such fresh clothes?"

"It was from one of our soldiers."

"What happened?" -

"He's dead." – Her flat response caught John off guard. Fortunately for him his father, Kyle entered the room breaking the conversation between John and Allison. – "The Captain wants to see you."

"Thanks." – The appreciation John offered to Allison, surprised her: she wasn't used to it. Kyle and John left the room leaving Allison alone with a sly smile.

Kyle escorted John back to Derek, at the end of one of the tunnels where the three met.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kid. It isn't just your neck. It's also mine."

"I hope he doesn't bite." – John tried to humor slightly the situation but failed miserably. Derek remained the same.

"She…The Captain is a she. Let's go." – Becoming silent, John followed Derek to the Captain's quarters. It was easily identified because it was the only room with personal guard, two guards at the door.

"Soldier…"

"The Captain is ready to see you, Sir."

Promptly, the soldier opened the door for Derek and John to enter but before they entered, Derek warned John. – "I'll do the talking." – After the warning, both entered the room where the captain was sit on her chair, busy, most likely with planning attack moves.

"Captain…"

"Lieutenant Reese…" - The Captain got up. – "Rumor has it, you brought a naked survivor. Care to explain what's going on?"

"We have found him wondering around area 23. He seemed slightly lost but he told us he has viable information."

"So this is the kid…" – The Captain walked around John completely unimpressed: To the Captain, the kid was just a skinny, almost fragile figure, hardly worth of the commotion which was going around the small base.

"What I have can change, will help the resistance win the war." – For John, It didn't care the bluff he was making but we had to meet someone familiar, someone who could help him and that someone was Martin Bedell.

"When I give you permission to talk to me, you'll address me as Captain." – It was obviously uncomfortable to John having someone bossing him, something he wasn't exactly used to. As much as he knew about guns, army and chain of command, clearly he wasn't accustomed to it. - "…Care to tell me what information you have for Bedell?"

"Like I said to Lieutenant Reese, I'm only talking to Bedell…Captain."

She turned to Derek, completely skeptical. – "Tell me Lieutenant Reese, what was in your mind to bring this kid over here? Didn't you think he could some traitor working for the machines?"

"I'm not working for the machines!" – John interrupted the Captain immediately once he heard the accusation.

"Shut up!"- After ordering John, the Captain turned her attention to Derek again. – "You still haven't answered my question, Lieutenant."

"You're right Sir. I should have thought of that." – Derek looked at John and quickly he drew the gun and pointed at him.

Unease, seeing the situation getting out of control, John addressed the Captain. - "Tell him, Tell Bedell it's John Connor. You haven't anything to lose. Just make the call…" – remembering the previous warning made by the Captain, John emended. – "…Captain."

The Captain looked at John: that skinny and fragile kid had a resolute will in his eyes and she could see it yet along the will she was feeling that kid had. Based on that, the Captain decided to give John the benefit of the doubt. – "Low your weapon Lieutenant. I'll personally verify the situation."- She headed towards the exit and quickly she opened the door. –"You got guts, kid. I like it. Stay here: I'll be back."

It took a while for the Captain to return and the silence in that room was starting to feel uncomfortable: the constant glaring coming from Derek was boring him but then the door opened and the Captain appeared. - "I don't know who you are kiddo but clearly, you're someone important. In fact, you're so goddamn important you're going to have an escort to Headquarters." –Then she looked at Derek. – "Assemble a team only having troops of your entire confidence: I don't want anyone asking questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes Captain."

"You're dismissed Lieutenant: find me those people." – Derek exited the room leaving the Captain and John alone. - "And now you…I do hope the information you have it's so fucking important that justifies this escort."

By looking at her, John could see she was more than unpleased: she was upset. - "You're not a fan of this decision, Captain. Why?"

"That's because I'm leading the escort." – The Captain replied, still skeptical about the whole situation.

"May I know your name?"

"Captain Weaver. Captain Savannah Weaver."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**The Machines were created by Man**

**They Rebelled**

**Kobol **

** The Thirteen colonies **

**This has all happened before **

**And it will happen again.**

Chapter 2:

_ You've lost weight. _

Her son's words were echoing in her mind: he said it before they met with Catherine Weaver, before they found out Catherine Weaver was in fact a Terminator, before she saw her son departing for an unknown time, an unknown place.

_ I'll stop it. _

She said to her son, knowing it could be the last time If John wasn't coming back then she would have to be the leader, the messiah which would prevent Judgment Day.

_ I love you. _

The last thing she said to her son, hoping he would have listened. She was all alone and the world needed her but perhaps she wouldn't be good enough if she had cancer.

Sarah's priorities had changed: she couldn't protect her son anymore and somehow she was lost. Her life had become in function of her son's safety, ever since she learned the truth about the future, about the machines. She couldn't imagine life without her son and yet it had passed three weeks since the incident at Zeira Corp.

Nevertheless, Judgment day had a set date: April 11Th 2011 and each day was a step in that direction and she had to start somewhere: she was all alone then. John was lost somewhen , somewhere, Derek died at the terminator's hands which had been sent to kill Savannah Weaver and the terminator Cameron was no longer there with her as well. All alone: nothing she wasn't used to. She raised John all alone, trained him, preparing him to be the great John Connor, the man who perhaps will lead Humanity to victory against machines.

But it was different: she said to her son. – _I'll stop it._ - As much she promised her son she would stop Judgment Day, the fact was she couldn't do it alone. She needed help: she needed someone who she could trust or better yet, someone who knew about the future she was fighting and all ways came down to James Ellison. Destiny's irony or not, her former persecutor, the ex-FBI Agent in charge of her case after the Cyberdyne's explosion, was her only option. And so, she made contact with him and set up a meeting.

The location and time had to match up one criterion: discretion. A public place which would be easy to blend in, day time, lunch time, making each side sure wasn't followed. Conclusion: a public garden with chess tables for everyone to play.

She came first and minutes later Ellison joined her, at the table.

You came. – Sarah stated, pragmatically.

Ellison gave a quick glare at the place and then looked at the table. – I didn't know you play chess.

I don't. My son does. - Sarah spoke, almost mechanically.

After the incident, I thought you didn't want to talk to me.

What I want doesn't really matter here. And if you are referring to the assassination attempt on our lives at the Zeira Corp building two weeks ago as a simple incident, then I suspect you're delusional.

Then what does really matter, Connor? – Ellison inquired, avoiding Sarah's sarcasm.

Judgment Day. Whatever happened three weeks ago didn't change anything. It's still happening. That's why I need your help. You still have access to ZeiraCorp, you know what has happened. I need to find Kaliba. I need to stop Judgment Day.

Ellsion was admired with Sarah's request. Curious, he had to ask. - You have always worked alone. Why the sudden change of heart?

You're already too involved in this. Derek died, Charley died. Of all the people I know who knew about this are either dead or missing. You can't escape it, not after what happened.

Ellison looked at her, slightly surprised. - You talk like I have no option, no choice.

You don't. – Sarah replied, flatly. – Kaliba has tried to stop me. They already connected the dots: You're next.

I may know but what I only did, was to develop an already existing creation with ethics, rules but what happened simply overcomes anything that I ever thought of. Catherine Weaver is dead. Only on that day I've discovered my boss was a terminator. Catherine's Weaver body was discovered a week ago.

Yes, you've helped creating an Artificial Intelligence in spite of my warnings, took Cromartie, the terminator sent to kill my son, to Zeira Corp and probably we have Cyberdyne all over again.

She doesn't trust you James. – Suddenly the blond woman appeared at his side, smiling, surprising him. It was the same blond woman with the red dress; he had previously met at the church.

I've tried my best. I – Ellison answered Sarah's question but it didn't convince Sarah who interrupted him immediately, angered.

Shut the Fuck up already! – Sarah realized she wasn't being discreet and so she tried to control herself, lowering the tone of her voice. - You told me and John you hadn't anything to do with the Cromartie's disappearence! What does that make you?

Someone with good intentions. Someone who tried to change things.

Hell is full of good intentions James. - The blond woman remarked sarcastically much to Ellison's bitterness.

Ignoring the blond woman's sarcasm, Ellison continued his reasoning. – Right now, somehow, I'm Savannah legal guardian, thanks to Catherine Weaver's testament. I have to protect her. She's my priority now.

Savannah Weaver, the little girl sarah had protected before was also a part of Sarah's concern. - That little girl: she's important, in some capacity otherwise there wasn't a machine sent after her but there's Judgment Day. You can't protect her from Judgment Day if you are going to act numb.

Redemption, James. She's right James: Savannah is important, but more importantly, you need to carry God's plan. – – The blond woman spoke again, dropping the sarcasm. The advice the blond woman gave to Ellison made him think twice. James looked again at the blond woman before he looked back at Sarah: it became clear Sarah was oblivious to that blond woman. Sarah was as just as clueless about that blond woman as Savannah was in his first meeting with that woman, at the church. She needs your help James. She too is in God's plan. - The blonde woman looked carefully at Sarah. - She's the mother of all destiny.

Will you help me? – Sarah asked one last time: either he was going to help him or she had no choice but to do everything on her own and it seemed like it was going to be that way until Ellison asked.

What do you want from me?

Sarah's response came in form of a little paper which she gave to Ellison. He opened the paper to see Sarah's hand writing asking for a few items. Ellison carefully read the paper before his eyes fixed on sarah. - That's all?

I need to see the basement again.

Not now. The police are still asking questions.

Fine. Then it will be all for now. When you have the results, call me. I'll be back. – Discreetly, Sarah got up and walked away from the table leaving James Ellison alone with the blond woman who sat in front of Ellison.

That went well – The blond woman stated, sarcastically.

Ellison turned to the blond woman, intrigued about her. - What are you?

A messenger of a High Power. – The blond woman responded promptly.

A messenger of a High Power? – James looked at her skeptically. – You're not real, you're just an expression of my consciousness. – He quickly tried dismissed the idea of the messenger.

She smiled, amused. – So, am I only in your head? – Her expression shifted from the amused one to a more serious and angry one. Quickly she grabbed him by the neck, slowly suffocating him, hurting him deeply: Desperately he tried to break free but it was impossible. The woman had strength beyond anything he had ever imagined. – Does this looks like I'm only in your head?

He couldn't talk as her hands continued the pressing until finally she let him go. He grasped for air for a few moments. The pain he felt was very real, so real that the two persons came to him, worried to him.

Are you ok?

I'm better. Thank you. It's asthma but it's alright now. – Ellison came up with a quick excuse for that grasp for air. Calmer, he looked at the blond woman while the others walked away to their games. – How?

You're a religious man James: Have a leap of faith. That's not too much to ask. – There was a lot Ellison couldn't understand about that presence except perhaps he was the only one who could see it. He had to figure out who or what it was.

A messenger Usually a messenger brings news, good or bad. – Then Ellison remembered his first conversation he had with the blond woman: that presence knew something about the upcoming future. - Is this because of Judgment Day? The day, we as Humanity will face the consequences of our sins?

She got up and walked around him. - I'm here because God has a plan for you James. He has a plan for Sarah, for John, for Savannah, for all of you.

So you're taking our side?

God doesn't take sides, James. – The blond woman responded, emphatically.

The answer didn't satisfy Ellison. - Then why are you here?

God doesn't want Mankind to suffer the sins committed by your ancestors. Ancestors of a long forgotten past but recently discovered. Don't follow your ancestors' footsteps.

The message sounded too cryptic for Ellison's taste. - Ancestors' footsteps? What are you talking about?

You have a slight idea of the shape of things to come James but you need to understand how it all started. This has all happened before and it will happen again. You need to know what happened so that you will know what to do. – Her hand reached his face, covering it. – Redemption, James, it all comes to redemption.

As her hand touched his face, slowly, he began seeing every cloudy, vision and audition becoming distorted, losing his consciousness and finally he fell: for moments, he was completely passed out. Lay down on the ground, he heard a voice calling him and slowly regained consciousness as someone was reaching out to him, calling him, asking him questions.

Hey! – Ellison felt two small slaps on his face. – Are you ok? – The dizziness he was feeling was fading away.

Are you lost? – Finally he looked at the man who was in front of him: mid-forties, wearing a uniform, clearly worried about him. He helped Ellison to get up and then Ellison realized he was elsewhere: the tall buildings were substituted by a landscape, the concrete by the grass and trees and the vehicles were replaced by animals of various kinds.

Yeah – Ellison was still admiring the large landscape. – I'm kind of lost here – Ellison tried to disguise his astonishment leaving the other man worried.

You were laid down on the ground, unconscious. Are you ok? – The man asked again to assure James hadn't a concussion or anything like that.

I'm better now

The man wasn't convinced with and tried to make sure Ellison was ok. - You don't know how you got here?

No – Ellison stated, still admiring the landscape.

Do you know who you are? – The man insisted again clearly seeing the man mixed-up.

Ellison looked at the man staring at him, responding determinedly. - My name is James Ellison.

Well Ellison, I'll take you to our camp. Doctor Cottle will look at you. – Then the man presented himself. – My name is Lee, Lee Adama.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

**The Machines were created by Man**

**They Rebelled**

**Kobol…**

…**The Thirteen colonies…**

**This has all happened before…**

**And it will happen again.**

Chapter 3:

"_Captain Weaver. Captain Savannah Weaver."_

The words made a strong impact on John: The woman standing in front of him was the little girl he saved from the terminator, hours ago…well from his perspective of course. At first, he was astonished with the coincidence but then, John started to have doubts: could it be? Probably there were more women named Savannah Weaver but the long hair the Captain had, matched with the little girl he saved from the terminator although it was more a little more blond. The face had also some resemblance to that little girl's innocent face.

In the first few hours, John had met some of the most important people in his life: Seeing again his uncle Derek, seeing for the first time, his father Kyle Reese, meeting the young woman who was a perfect match of Cameron, Allison Young and finally the little girl who was now a strong woman, Savannah Weaver.

"You look like someone who found a ghost, kid." – The Captain declared as she noticed John's almost complete shock.

"No, Not at all…" – John quickly dismissed the idea, trying to disguise the astonishment of witnessing so many marking events in such short time although he failed miserably.

"Yeah right…"- Despite of the Captain's skepticism, she ignored John's fail attempt to disguise his astonishment and proceed. - "Anyway, you have 20 minutes until we depart to HQ. Get a gun."

John was again surprised by the sudden order of departure. - "So soon?

"According to our fearless leader… John Connor has to be at his front…yesterday."

"We should be waiting until the sun rises. Machines have infrareds, thermal imaging technology. They haunt us better at night."

The Captain thought John might be right: in spite of knowing who was the enemy, little they truly knew about them. They were spending more time running away from them then actually fighting them. Apparently that kid standing in front of her knew more about them than apparently he could know. She could see why Bedell wanted him immediately. - "This place hasn't been attacked simply because the machines haven't found it yet. I'm not good at following orders anyway. Ok, then. We leave at dawn. Make sure you're on time."

The Captain left her improvised office, leaving John all alone but he didn't want to stay there either. He wanted to see what was out there: He wanted to know the year, to figure out why John Henry, the artificial intelligence, had decided to travel to that specific date.

So he exit the office as well, to walk around the base to see the reality around him; The scenario was depressing but he had to see it with his own eyes, not some stories he heard from his uncle Derek back in his own time: He was witnessing at live colors, the stories of pain, suffering, the kind of stories his mother Sarah was fighting to make sure they weren't happening.

Actually it was the first time he remembered his mother since he got to the future: He remembered her words.

"_It's ok, I'll stop it."_

Adding up, John realized his mother's fate: if she didn't prevent Judgment day, it meant she died trying.

"What are you thinking about?" – The question interrupted his thoughts: as he turned around, he saw Allison standing peacefully at his front.

"What?"

"I said, what are you thinking about?"

"My mother…" – John replied almost melancholically.

"We all lost someone." - She walked to his side, then seeing what he was seeing. – "I lost my parents when I was just six years old. I remember asking them a bike for Christmas. They said no, only in the next Christmas and then…" – Remembering her parents, Allison paused for a moment, to contain the emotion.

"I'm sorry."- There was little he could say and words were always a small comfort.

She looked at him with tears already sliding down her cheeks. - "I really hope whatever you got; it will help us in something. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of living like a rat and I want not only to survive but I want to live again."

John was impressed and touched by her sincerity. – "I'll do my best." - It wasn't fair to give her any sort of expectation but she needed a glimpse of hope and perhaps he was the only one who could do that. He wiped away her tears and she smiled. For a moment they stood steady, looking at each other before Allison broke eye contact and took something out of her jacket. It was a gun.

"The Captain wants you to have a gun…" – Gently Allison handled a gun to John. John wondered how a mere flare gun would stop a terminator and Allison read his perplexed face. –"Plasma rifles are very few and only our best soldiers use them. As for the rest of us, we'll have to improvise. Here, it's the ammo what's important: aim at the terminator head and shoot."

John took a good look at the flare gun. - "And if I don't hit the head then…"

"You won't live to tell the story." – Said Allison who completed his line of thinking.

The night darkness was fading away, giving place to the light of the day. The dawn was at its peak, giving the sign to Allison and John to prepare themselves.

"It's time." – Allison declared.

"Show me the way." – Allison walked towards the "rendez-vous" point and John followed her through the corridors until they reached their destination. Already there, a small team was waiting for them.

"Right on time." – Derek declared.

John looked at each one of them, recognizing only three people: his father Kyle, his uncle Derek and Allison. There were three other soldiers who John didn't know anything about however Captain Savannah Weaver.

"An eight team member: We're packed and ready to go."

John counted every member and at the end, there were only seven. -"Eight?"

"The eighth member is at your right side." – Captain Savannah Weaver stated, flatly.

John looked at Allison oddly. – "You volunteered?"

Allison nodded affirmatively which Savannah commented immediately. – "And people tell me I'm the crazy one. Let's go people! We have a road trip to do." – She took the lead of the team and headed to the base's gate. - "Open the gate." – The soldier obeyed the Captain's order and one by one, they all left the relative security of the small base to venture the deadly surface.

It was a basic standard formation: at front two scouts to clear the way and spot any enemy and two at the tail to cover their backs. At both sides, there were the six remaining elements, acting as John's personal guard, covering both flanks.

There was no room for talk: all eyes, all hears had to be focused on one thing, take John Connor to the HQ alive and well, preferably with every member of the team alive. Silent, walking carefully, the team progress through the fields filled with the debris, sterile soil and lifeless ground. As for John it was the first time, he was stepping on the surface, after hours hiding underground: unfortunately, there was little difference towards what he saw earlier. There was more ruins, debris and the only thing different he noticed was the corpses still hanging around, present everywhere: There was no time to bury the dead. The proper way to say goodbye to their loved ones was only in their minds and hearts.

Every inch, every foot they walked, could their last: they could only pray it wouldn't the last one.

It was John's thought and it wasn't any different from his life so far: in fact, he was going to have another proof of that.

Without any warning, the two scouts at his front were shot, creating immediate havoc among the members of the team.

"TAKE COVER!" – Captain Savannah Weaver shouted as she grabbed John and put him behind her: the team obeyed in propitious time, hiding behind a big pile of debris at their right.

Kyle peaked to take a good look at the enemy and he immediately identified it. - "It's a T-600."

"Is it alone?" – Captain Weaver asked, already in mind of what they could possibly do.

"Yeah but it won't take long for others come along." – Kyle stated much how obvious it was for the others.

"Fuck! When will those plasma rifles ever come?" - The adrenaline kicked in but as Captain she was responsible for her team and especially for John: the plan had to be executed promptly. - "Ok, Brothers Reese: on my mark, start shooting at the fucker! Give us cover."

"On my order…NOW!" – The brothers started shooting fiercely at the machine which heading their way: the intention of drawing the machine's attention to them was successful as the rest of team headed to a more favorable strategic position. Then it was their turn to shoot at the machine. The bullets continued to hit the terminator but they did little damage, barely scratching the metal underneath the rubber. The T-600 models were big, with a good heavy arsenal but they were effectively slow.

As the terminator fell due to the intense firing, it opened a window opportunity for the Reese brothers to ran away and join the rest of team.

"Let's go, go , go!..." – Savannah ordered the team as soon as the Reese brothers join the team. There was no time to rest and They ran as fast they could, ignoring any possible danger they could encounter at their front: they had been discovered and so, it was a race against time. The terminator was chasing them: it wouldn't get tired, it wouldn't lose its strength and always with one single objective, to kill them.

For a few minutes they ran and ran but eventually they stopped: they're only humans, they needed to rest, to catch their breaths.

Like the others, John was tired in spite of his good physical condition: when you had to spend the entire file running away, it was obvious a good physical condition would be necessary.

"We're going to have to terminate it." – John stated much to the shock of his protectors.

"Are you fucking crazy?'"

"The kid lost it."

"Good luck with that."

In spite of the protests, John ignored them and focused his attention on the Captain. - "You said it yourself the base was still out there simply because the machines haven't found it yet. If that terminator transmits its location and communicates the existence of the base, then we're dead, we're all dead!"

John was right, Savannah Weaver thought. We're always sneaking around, always avoiding fighting with the machines: they weren't winning and instead they were dying, slowly but they were dying. She looked at her team and quickly she decried: it was time to step up and face the beast. - "Reese Brothers and Young: you three take the Kid to the base. Cortez! Anderson! Holden! You come with me."

Savannah's decision surprised everyone, causing even some frustration in some of them like Derek Reese. - "SHIT! Are you serious about this, Captain?"

"The order stands Lieutenant. You know the entrance code. NOW GO!"

In spite of the protest, Derek grabbed John by his arm and forced him to walk. – "You heard the Captain. Move!"

John looked at the Captain one last time before he began to walk. Then he remembered something his uncle Derek said to him he was at his present time.

"_We all die for you John." _

...But there was one problem: He was nobody, no one knew him and yet they were already dying for him. He had done nothing to earn that kind of reverence. He only asked to talk to Martin Bedell.

The Captain and the other four stayed behind, giving them cover to escape and resume their path towards the HQ. The gunfire became more distant and slimmer were the chances of those who stayed behind to escape. Silence became their companion for the rest of trip and the only sound they could hear was the continuous tired breaths he heard from his protectors as the gunfire was more and more distant. Finally on the verge of collapsing Derek stopped and so did everyone else: Derek began scouting the spot until he found a gate and knocked four times.

There was no immediate response: all was silent, enough to trigger doubt in others minds.

"Are you sure about the place?" – Kyle asked, slightly uncertain about his brother.

"Yes of course I'm sure. This is the spot."

Derek insisted again, knocking the door again, four times. Finally someone opened the gate with two men pointing their guns towards them just a safety precaution.

"It's about time!" – Derek protested, ignoring the aimed guns. He entered and John Kyle and Allison followed him.

"Close the hatch."

"What happened?" – Asked one of the guards.

"Two were killed, four stayed behind." – Derek declared, looking at John, wondering if the sacrifice was worth it. –"But he's here, your precious John Connor."

Tired and slightly bitter, Derek walked away leaving Kyle John and Allison with the rest of guards.

"He said four others stayed behind…"

"Captain Weaver, Cortez, Anderson and Holden."- Kyle stated with a sad tone in his voice: usually something like that wasn't good news. It was more than likely that they had to add those soldier's names to the long list of dead.

Almost imperceptible, they kept hearing shots right up until there was a loud blast. Eventually silence came: whether it was good or bad, they had to wait. The rest was already assuming the worse and silently they waited.

A couple of minutes later, there was something knocking at the hatch: four times it knocked. Everyone inside was expectant but waiting for the worse.

"Open the goddamn door!" – Kyle recognized the demanding voice: Captain Weaver. Promptly, Kyle took the initiative to open the hatch.

"Captain!" – Kyle exclaimed, running to grab her, clearly in bad shape: She was exhaust with blood on her face and Kyle helped her to sit down to rest and check if she had any injury. – "Are y

"I'm fine!" –She yelled pulling Kyle away.

Seeing the Captain, John had to ask. - "Where are the others?" – Captain Weaver didn't have to reply: the look on her face was telling him everything. No one but her had escaped.

"I'm sorry…" – he knew it was lame but it was honest and the best thing he had to offer.

The Captain got up and looked at John, eye to eye. – "I hope you're worth it."

The bitter voice made him regret the idea of bluffing them only to talk to Martin Bedell but he didn't know the local leader of the resistance would insist on meeting him face to face, arrange a escort. It had to be a good reason.

"Let's go KID! Our fearless leader demands it." –The Captain's remark of irony wasn't subtle and the initial excitement and hope in the beginning had clearly vanished.

Silently, John along with Kyle and Allison followed the Captain through the corridors of the hidden base which was spectacular at all: it was just a bit more organized and more men and more guns. Still nobody sane would adventure an attack on the machines and if the base were to be attacked, they wouldn't stand and fight, they would simply run.

Following the Captain, John and the others would eventually find the commander's office which was being guarded by a small personal guard.

"Sergeant…"

"Captain…"

The officers saluted and Captain Savannah Weaver knocked at the door waiting for clearance to enter.

"Come in."

Captain Weaver opened the door and they came in. As John noticed the man sat, looking at them, he recognized the man immediately: Martin Bedell. From John's perspective, it was weeks ago he met for the first time, at the military school in …. Older, bruised, Martin was a man whose youth had been taken away very soon: it was understandable, it was difficult times. His expression was dull, clearly numb. If Martin was happy to see him again then he had a strange way of show it.

"Here he is Sir, as you requested." – Savannah declared, slightly numb.

Bedell got up and walked to their front. – "You're all dismissed." – Bedell's statement surprised everyone except John: clearly everyone wanted to know what was going on, who was that kid and what Intel he had.

"Excuse me Sir?" – Captain Savannah Weaver asked thinking she hadn't heard clearly and it was some kind of misunderstanding: from her perspective she had gain the right to know what was going on.

"You heard me. Dismissed."

"With all due respect Sir! I lost five men out there…"

Martin didn't care and interrupted Savannah vehemently. - "Dismissed Captain! Or is it necessary to relieve you of your duties?"

At cost, The Captain accepted Bedell's order and walked out of the room, slamming the door on her way out, leaving John and Martin Bedell alone. They were at each other's front and John remained clueless about Bedell's reaction.

Then Martin punched John furiously. - "Where the fuck were you JOHN?"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

**The Machines were created by Man**

**They Rebelled**

**Kobol…**

…**The Thirteen colonies…**

**This has all happened before…**

**And it will happen again.**

Chapter 4:

He had no idea where he was: that mysterious blond woman touched him and suddenly he was elsewhere. He past out, waking up when a man in his early forties helped him. The man presented himself as Lee Adama, someone who was on his way back to the so-called "camp". With everything surrounding him being unknown, Ellison decided to keep his questions to himself and follow Lee towards the camp, hoping to find answers for his unspoken questions.

"Water?" - Lee offered Ellison his bottle. –"It's still a long way back to the camp and it sure like you need it."

Ellison took Lee's offer and drank some water.

"So where were you from? Caprica? Gemenon?" – Lee asked Ellison, trying to make small talk as the way back to the camp was still a few minutes away.

_Caprica?_ Gemenon? Ellison never heard of such places. He thought of he was going –"My memory is still blurry. I don't know how I got here, I don't know where I am."

"Fair enough…" – Lee looked at the vast horizon before he glanced back again to Ellison. – "We're about two clicks away from the camp. It'll take us about hour and half to get there."

"Thanks for the water." – Ellison handled the bottle back to Lee. – "I'm ready." – Ellison nodded affirmatively.

The journey to the camp was silent: slowly Ellison began to recognize the landscape surrounding him. The few scattered trees, the dry weather, the wild elephants, gazelles, giraffes… They were clues. It was like he was transported into a wild life documentary, in a place called Africa. The only sounds they heard were the sound of the zebras, giraffes and their feet walking through the vastness of the African savannah.

The journey was made at fast pace: although he thought he was in good shape, clearly he was a few steps behind Lee's physical condition, a man who he thought he was used to those long walks. His camp boots, military outfit, bag pack were clues of a man who was in a constant excellent physical shape.

After a one hour walk, Ellison finally had his first glimpse at the camp which was far away but the smoke was undeniable of the camp's presence.

Arriving at the camp, as Lee started greeting people as they walked through the camp, Ellison notice how rudimentary those people were operating. It was a shock for him. There were no signs of electronic technology and if anything they were more like the Amish people. He wondered if that was the so called redemption the blond woman was talking about? A world without technology? If that was the idea, then it would have to be a gigantic leap of faith. He couldn't imagine people giving up their HDTV, the I—Pod's, xboxs, playstations, PDA's, cell phones, more only God knew what. It was a solution but if he suggested something like that to the world, he would be more likely to be paired with Sarah Connor at the Pescadero Mental Hospital where Sarah had spent a few years.

The whole camp seemed like an Amish town but that concept was rapidly put aside, ignored when he saw the blond woman who was taunting him in the last few days, proclaiming to be a Messenger of a Higher Power. He stopped following Lee and headed towards the blond woman.

Then he put himself in front of her, slightly annoyed. - "What kind of a sick joke is this? Putting me in the middle of nowhere?"

The blond woman was surprised to hear something that. - "Excuse me? Do I even know you?"

The commotion started to draw attention of everyone but then Ellison saw something unbelievable: there was not just one but there were several blonde women all identical and the only thing which could distinguish them was the clothes they were wearing. He was speechless seeing the same face several times: There was no way they could be all sisters. There were too many for that. For instance he thought he was losing his mind.

"Ellison?" – Lee called him as Ellison was staying behind looking at that scenario of multiple identical blonde women. – "What's going on?" – Lee asked as he approached Ellison.

Confused and slightly infuriated, she turned to Lee. - "I don't know this man and yet he accuses me of doing something I can't understand."

Everyone's attention was focused on Ellison, including Lee. – "You see her?" – Ellison looked at Lee, confused.

"Why wouldn't I see her?" – Lee replied, also confused: the confusion visible on both man's faces made Ellison realize he had made a mistake. He had attracted attention he didn't want in the first place.

"I'm sorry. I've thought you were someone else." – Ellison quickly apologized and looked again at Lee. – "I'd better see the doctor."

To avoid anymore commotion, Lee took Ellison out of that place, conducting him to a more isolated area in an attempt to confront him. – "What was that back there?"

"I must have mistaken her with someone else." – Ellison replied rapidly but the answer didn't satisfy Lee.

"I don't know. You were pretty sure about her."

"I'm sorry, I've made a mistake."

"We all do, don't we?" – Lee started to walk again, not entirely convinced by Ellison's explanation.

Ellison followed Lee, knowing perfectly how screwed up he was: if he wanted discretion, he had failed miserably.

The houses were more like the provisional tents in a refugee camp the way to the medical tent where Dr. Cottle was still practicing.

"Dr. Cottle!"

The doctor looked at Lee, slightly surprised. – "So soon?"

"Yeah…I've kind bumped into our friend here. I found him unconscious outside the camp, about two clicks away from here. Disoriented, with no recollection of how he got there…I thought you should see him."

Dr. Cottle looked at Ellison, slightly grumpy. All he wanted was to live peace and quietly the rest of his days after four years living in a ship and yet, every now and then, someone would annoy him with something.

"I'll check around to see if anyone is missing our friend here." – Quickly, Lee left the improvised tent: his intentions were oblivious to both Dr. Cottle and James Ellison.

Dr. Cottle looked at the exit and declared grumpily. - "Frakker…He doesn't let me enjoy my retirement." – Then Dr. Cottle focused his attention on Ellison. – "OK, let me see what you have here crybaby…"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut the frak up and do as I tell you." – Resigned, James Ellison obeyed to all the orders given by the grumpy doctor, proceeding to several physical exams although some of them were very primitive. For several minutes, Dr. Cottle examined Ellison right but until now Lee appeared again. Lee's face appeared to be more serious than earlier.

"Dr. Cottle, a word please."

Meters away from him, Ellison saw Lee starting to have a conversation with the old doctor and apparently, it didn't have any sort of friendly tone.

"It's only been a few months since we arrived at the planet but how this guy shows up with no memory of how he got here? No one at the camp has reported some missing relative or friend to know him and the nearest camp is like 1000 clicks away from us. He even got into a public discussion with a Six, at the market before I brought him to you. Then he denied knowing her, claiming he was confused."

Cottle looked at Lee, quickly dismissing any conspiracy theories. – "If you are even considering the possibility he's a Cylon, forget it. I have already run tests. He's human just like you and me. Maybe He's just one of those guys who enjoys frakking those Cylons like Baltar does with Caprica Six. Who knows?" –Then Looking at Lee, Dr. Cottle reached a conclusion. – "That's what you also need."

Lee was speechless at Dr. Cottle's rant. – "What?

"Go frak some woman, Adama. You're be needing it since ever Starbuck disappeared. Let me enjoy my retirement." – Cottle walked away leaving Lee alone, joining Ellison who was a few meters away.

"You're good: Now get the frak out there." – Dr. Cottle declared to Ellison and walked away: Ellison on the hand, joined Lee who still had that serious expression on his face.

Lee wasn't exactly convinced: there was something going on with that man. – "Come with me. We're going to another tent."

Again, Ellison followed Lee through the camp, entering on other tent and again, the tent revealed the other technological item which had been unsuspicious hidden, giving the previous idea to James of a local Amish camp but with some technological features.

As much as everyone wanted a clean slate, a second chance, there were some practical questions: how to maintain contact with the scattered colonies around the planet? Give the rest of medical supplies to people? Assistance in some urgency? After some consideration, the survivors, both Humans and the rebel Cylons agreed in doing a slow transition, keeping the Raptors and Vipers, just in case.

There was someone at the radio, a man in his mid-thirties who instantly recognized Lee and looked at Ellison from head to feet.

"Lee…" – The man got up and extended his hand to greet Ellison.

"Hey Helo. This is our missing James Ellison. James Ellison. This is Helo."

"So have you made contact with colonial three?"

"I was about to." – it took just a few seconds for Helo to configure the radio and to communicate with the another camp. - "Hello Colonial Three, this is Colonial Four. Do you copy?"

It took a few seconds before silence was broken. – "Loud and clear Colonial Four. What can we do for you?"

"Just help here: Do you, by any chance, have anyone missing? A man named James Ellison?

"Sorry, we didn't catch up the last part?"

"I repeat, do you have someone missing name James Ellison?"

The communication became dead: there was nothing but static. Helo insisted.

"Colonial Three, this is Colonial Four. Do you copy?"

Again there was nothing but static, leaving now both Lee and Helo apprehensive.

"Something's going on..." – Lee declared: he gave a sly look at Ellison, giving Ellison the impression somehow Lee thought he was involved in some level to that.

Suddenly the static was over for briefs moments but they couldn't understand what they were saying. – "Colon… or... nial four! ne…

"I can't hear you…" – Helo replied, slightly confused and intrigued with what was going on the other side. – "I repeat, I didn't catch up the last transmission."

"Oh my Gods!... Colonial Four… …your help!…"

"Something's really going on." – Lee declared, fearful. He looked at Helo, concerned. – "Where's the Raptor?"

"I'm going to need a few minutes to turn it on."

"I've a bad feeling about this. Alert the other colonies just in case."

Lee ran to the exterior leaving Helo behind at the transmitter. Ellison followed Lee to the exterior. – "What's going on?"

Lee was about to answer when the ground began to shake: at the first they thought it was an earthquake but it wasn't. The powerful distorted sound came from above and as the wind began to howl, everyone began to look up to the sky. Ellison also looked at the sky: a massive ship appeared, covering all the sky, blocking the sun, shadowing everyone.

Ellison looked again at everyone, trying to understand what was happening and he could see how unease everybody was becoming: clearly it wasn't a good sign. At his side, Lee was also nervous, fearful.

"Cylons…" – Lee declared apprehensively.

To be continued...


End file.
